1. Scope of the Invention
The structure according to the present invention relates to wrappers for enclosing beverage containers generally known in the trade as a six-pack.
2. The Prior Art
The structure according to the present invention constitutes an improvement over Wood U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,302, there being shown in this patent a wrapper having a scallop-like configuration; however, the structure of Wood comprehends the securement of the containers within the wrapper by elements disposed at the fold lines of the wrapper, these being of a form to engage the chimes of the containers.